User talk:Dagwood525
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ganondorf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MP87 (talk) 04:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Video Game Villains War Requests I prefer all requests for VGVW rounds and combatants be sent to my Youtube page. Ponieras want fights in Video Game Villains War hello friend I wonder if you can in your series is Video Game Villains War make a fight of Dark Bowser vs Master Xehanort and Vegeta vs Armageddemon and Myotismon of Digimon Adventure RPG and Vergil vs Vegeta please, and ask me if you can add in your war to Terra-Xehanort and Piedmon(Digimon Adventure RPG) please. Delomon (talk) 16:51, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Villains War Rules/Policies I wanted to publish a list of rules/policies that I have when I make rounds of VGVW. Hopefully, this can keep things more transparent for anyone making suggestions. I will not be including video game villains from the following franchises: God of War, Darksiders, The Darkness, Mortal Kombat, XCOM, Gears of War, Dead Space, Silent Hill, Dead Rising, Saints Row, Duke Nukem, Doom, Manhunt, Medal of Honor, Asura's Wrath, The Suffering, Slenderman, Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Reasoning: The majority of these franchises have been created for a highly mature target audience. While the Ocelot/Wesker conflict includes some M rated violence, most of this can be blurred with appropriate use of color filters. I do not want younger children who may stumble upon the war to be frightened/disturbed by inappropriate content. Some games I do not include for moral reasons: I will never include games such as Saints Row, as I personally find them offensive. Though I did include a GTA villain in Round Seven, he was killed off intentionally to show my distaste for the franchise. Gore can be used to illustrate the gravitas of a situation, but it is necessary a vast majority of the time. Thus, my war will try to stay away from such content. Sprite villains cannot fight non-sprite villains, only sprite villains. That being said, animated villains can fight 3-D villains. Creepypasta are not video game villains; they are internet urban legends. There is no footage available for me to use. Furthermore, I have no interest in seeing these characters fight each other. I appreciate the recommendations, Delomon, but most of them don't work with the conditions I have personally set out for myself. Chaos will be participating in another round, but that round is further down the line. The other villains, though, aren't going to be included. (Plus, I'd have to wage my way through the horror of Sonic '06 to get footage of Mephiles). I hope this clears things up for anyone interested in making suggestions. Dagwood525 (talk) 21:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Dagwood525 MrTheEvilGuy (talk) 05:48, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Dagwood525 since the admin here has retired without letting anyone else be an admin, I have decided to make my own wiki. That way if those pests who ruined this wiki dare to attack the new wiki, They will be banned swiftly and mercilessly :) Here's the URL for the new wiki: http://the-villain-tournament.wikia.com/wiki/The_Villain_Tournament_Wiki MrTheEvilGuy (talk) 05:48, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Delomon Delomon (talk) 08:38, January 1, 2015 (New Comment) Hello Dagwood525 I was wondering if you can add your war video games villains Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark please also wondering if you can answer the new comment to drop you on page Video Game Villains War please friend. Delomon (talk) 08:38, January 1, 2015 (New Comment)